The Difficult Decision
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Sometimes the hardest decisions are the ones that make you wonder if you made the right choice.Shades of Grey/Aggressive Negotiations one shots.5:Soundwave's set up  because we all know he engineers everything 6: Loss is always hard to take. Complete
1. The Difficult Decision

Author's Note: Ok. I'll warn you all now that this has spoilers for chapter 24 of my story Shades of Grey. If you do not read that first you can't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>The Difficult Decision<strong>

_"Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over. I'd still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over. I don't want you to hurt. It's all that I can say so I'll be on my way"-Call Me, Shinedown_

Silverbolt never wanted to have to do this. He would have never wished this decision upon anyone; ever. It wasn't that he didn't think Prime would accept them. It was the fact that they wouldn't feel accepted by anyone else. It hadn't started out this way. The aerial commander of the Autobots had fallen in love with a Decepticon. Blaze had been a medic in training and a scientist before the war. She was clever, sharp tongued, and not at all worried about the fact that they were from different factions. Then they had found out she was carrying. There were three of them, all mechs, and Blaze had teased that they came as their own trine. Still Blaze was far enough away from the main Decepticon force to hide them. Then came the news that she was carrying again. Silverbolt had worried for breems at a time until the next sparkling had come, a femme who seemed to have Blaze's attitude. Once again everything had gone back to normal. Then Megatron had moved his forces and rearranged them.

Blaze had hidden the sparklings but it hadn't mattered. Megatron had found out she was bonded to an Autobot. Blaze had given the sparklings to Silverbolt one night and told him she would be back. He had waited for almost an entire orn before finding out that Megatron had killed her. He had been left with four sparklings and only a couple days of leave left. Silverbolt had finally decided to make the hard decision. The Decepticons would take care of their own regardless of whether they were Blaze's or not. That was why he was here.

Silverbolt shifted position nervously as he surveyed the scenery around him. He didn't like being this far outside of Autobot territory and especially not to see who he planned to meet here. "Look," a voice sneered and Thundercracker landed on the ground in front of Silverbolt. "A little Autobot lost and far away from home."

"I need to see Starscream," Silverbolt said and Thundercracker tilted his head like a very large bird of prey.

"Why do you need to see our illustrious air commander?" Thundercracker sneered. Silverbolt shifted his weight and resisted the urge to unsubspace his weapon.

"Because he has a problem," another cold voice said. Starscream landed smoothly next to Thundercracker, making the younger Decepticon flinch. "Go back to patrol TC. If anyone asks I am checking out a disturbance. Nothing more." Thundercracker nodded and took off.

"I need your help," Silverbolt told Starscream.

"What makes you think I can help?" the Decepticon Air Commander sneered.

"Because I knew you from before the war Star. I know there's a part of you that knows this whole thing is stupid," Silverbolt said.

"How do you know 'Bolt," Starscream said but his tone had softened some.

"I just need you to take the sparklings. I can't raise them," Silverbolt pleaded. "Please Star," he said when Starscream hesitated.

"You have them with you," Starscream stated and Silverbolt nodded. "Fine. I'll take care of them but Silverbolt?"

"Yes," Silverbolt said, turning back to face his once friend now enemy.

"I'll tell them the truth when they're old enough," Starscream said. Silverbolt nodded and without another word he turned and left his sparklings behind. It was a decision that would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	2. Unexpected and Unwanted

Author's Note: And now Starscream's unexpected promotion to SIC. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected and Unwanted<strong>

_"I've got to fight today. To live another day. Speaking my mind today. My voice will be heard today"-Hero, Skillet_

"Have you heard?" Dirge asked and a wounded Starscream looked over at the older Seeker tiredly.

"Heard what?" Starscream asked. Some days he really hated being Air Commander. He was exhausted at the end of the day always and felt as if he never had anything to show for it.

"Skyshock is offlined," Dirge explained and Starscream felt a slight pang of relief. Skyshock may have been the Decepticon SIC but he had also been a brutal mech that took delight in hurting others even of his own faction.

"So who's replacing him?" Thundercracker asked from Starscream's left.

"No idea," Dirge said with a shrug. That was when Blackout came around the corner. All three Seekers instantly snapped to attention before relaxing when they realized it wasn't Megatron or Soundwave.

"Starscream, Megatron wants to see you," Blackout said coolly. All three Seekers exchanged glances. Starscream was probably the most confused. What could their esteemed leader need from him? "Now," Blackout prodded and Starscream stood, following the older mech from the room.

As they made their way down the silent hallway to Megatron's office each step the young Air Commander took was full of dread. He ran through the last few orns trying to see where he had went wrong but finding nothing, or at least nothing serious. Then they were at Megatron's office and Blackout had to push the Seeker through the door. "You asked to see me," Starscream said softly and Megatron looked up from his datapad.

"Ahh Starscream," he said with a wide smirk. "Just the mech I wanted to see."

"Did you require something?" Starscream asked formally, realizing Soundwave was lurking in the shadows.

"I just called you here to inform you of your promotion to Second-In-Command of the Decepticons," Megatron said.

"W-what?" Starscream stammered.

"You have an objection Starscream?" Megatron asked coldly.

"Aren't their other more qualified mechs, like Blackout or Dirge perhaps?" Starscream asked. Megatron stood, his massive form looming over the now trembling Seeker.

"Starscream," Megatron growled. "Take the position."

"Yes Lord Megatron," Starscream gulped out and the Decepticon leader sank back into his chair, turning back to his datapad. Soundwave ushered the still stunned Seeker out of the room and left Starscream in the hall to ponder his unexpected and entirely unwanted promotion.


	3. An Agonizing Execution

Author's Note: And now the price of failure. This is a speculation on my part about what might have happened if Starscream's ploy had failed... I own nothing but my Ocs and warn you now that this one is a little nasty

* * *

><p><strong>An Agonizing Execution<strong>

_"To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing."_

They had tried and failed to kill Megatron. That was why he was here. One by one Starscream had watched as his fellow conspirators were dragged up to Megatron to be tortured and killed. Then he had seen the bodies dragged back down and thrown in a heap. So many dead and gone. _Soundwave, Skywarp, Barricade, Jetfire, Flashfire, Shadow, Stormbreaker, Nighfury, Cyclone, Tavianna, Interra, Nieva, Blackout, Skysong, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Rumble, Scorponok._ Their designations cycled in a continuous mantra in his processor. They had failed. They would pay the ultimate price. _Soundwave, Skywarp, Barricade, Jetfire, Flashfire, Shadow, Stormbreaker, Nightfury, Cyclone, Tavianna, Interra, Nieva, Blackout, Skysong, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Rumble, Scorponok._

Starscream was the last one left alive. Thundercracker dragged him up to Megatron and that almost hurt worse than the deaths. HIs own friend was taking him to his death. The floor his was dumped on was coated in energon. Many mechs and femmes had been tortured and drained out on this very floor that day. Megatron's claws were coated with energon as well and his optics shown with a demonic light as they turned on his once loyal SIC. Starscream had braced himself for pain but he was not ready for this.

He screamed when his once clever and now insane leader dug claws under his armor, tearing wires. When Megatron's claws emerged energon gushed out in a wave across the floor, mixing with that of so many others. His processor screamed at him to fight but he didn't have the strength. His life was pouring out onto the floor at an alarming rate. "Will you beg now coward?" Megatron sneered. "Plead for your pathetic life."

"I...will never...beg...for you," Starscream gasped out. "I...am not..a coward."

"Fool," Megatron growled, backhanding the Seeker into a wall.

"Braver...than you," Starscream choked out. He was dying and he knew it. Nothing would save him this time. He heard the hum of a cannon humming on but didn't care. He was far past caring. Even as the blast tore off his arm and more energon gushed on to the floor he didn't scream. The pain blended into one white hot meld and Starscream's sight vanished. He heard the thud of his onetime leader's footsteps as Megatron stalked over the slick floor to his prone body.

"Any last words Starscream?" Megatron sneered.

"I... regret nothing. Long live...Optimus...Prime," Starscream gasped out. Then he screamed as Megatron crushed his spark and extinguished his spark. His optics dimmed and Starscream lived no more.

_Soundwave, Skywarp, Barricade, Jetfire, Flashfire, Shadow, Strombreaker, Nightfury, Cyclone, Tavianna, Interra, Nieva, Blackout, Skysong, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Rumble, Scorponok, Starscream._


	4. Head Held High

Author's Note: And now Ale's path and decisions that led her to be the public liaison to the Autobots. I own nothing but Ale

* * *

><p><strong>Head Held High<strong>

_"I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time and I'll do what I want cause this is my life. Right here, Right now. Stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive"-Awake and Alive, Skillet_

Alejandra Castaneda clicked her way into the office on her high heels. Her brown eyes surveyed the room and she settled down lightly on a chair, careful not to rumple her simple yet elegant clothing. Ale was dressed in black slacks and a chocolate brown blouse that showed off her cocoa colored eyes. Her black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail without a strand out of place and every one of her nails was painted a neat, precise brown. Secretary of Defense John Keller stepped into the room and Ale stood. He quickly motioned for her to sit down and settled down at his desk. "You wanted to speak to me," Ale said. Her voice had a pleasing musical quality and Keller reflected that the former assistant to the French Ambassador was the exact opposite of Galloway.

"Yes," Keller said. "It's about a new position we have been considering you for. I would have informed you earlier but you were just cleared to learn about it. We have a project going on called NEST. The disaster in Mission City was not a new sort of test robot. The robots were in fact living beings from another planet." Ale nodded, taking this all in without so much as a word of disbelief. "To keep them away from the public so far we have moved them to Diego Garcia. The current public liaison, a man named Galloway, has been deemed unfit to continue with his position. We would like to put you in his place."

"Mr. Keller," Ale began.

"John please," he said quickly. There was nothing John Keller hated more than to be called Mr. Keller by someone he liked and all his former interactions with Alejandra suggested that she was a very respectable and likeable person.

"John," Ale began again. "I'm not sure I understand."

"May I be completely honest and blunt with you?" John asked.

"Of course," Ale replied.

"I am asking you to go out to Diego Garcia to represent giant alien robots that probably have a better since of poise and politics than we do. I am replacing Galloway because he is a hypocritical jerk that formed his opinions before he went there and has done everything he can to fire as many people as possible who don't agree with him," John Keller told her.

"I will accept the job then," Alejandra said, eyes bright. "My parents came here from Mexico and experienced some prejudice when they arrived because of their race. I do not appreciate people judging before they meet someone." With that said she turned and clicked her way out of the room and into the hall beyond. John Keller felt a slow smile warm his face after she had gone. Alejandra was going to be much better than Galloway. Much, much better.


	5. Emotionless

Author's Note: And now Soundwave's plan for Starscream. This is a sort of background to Unexpected and Unwanted. I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionless<strong>

_"It's knocking heads and talking trash. It's slinging mud and dirt and grass. It's I got your number, I got your back when your back's against the wall. You mess with one man you got us all"-The Boys of Fall, Kenny Chesney_

Soundwave had been called many things but emotionless was one of the most common. The truth was that he simply held what he felt very well. So well that many thought he had no emotion left. Ever since Soundwave had seen Starscream the communication director had known that the young Seeker was meant to lead. It was in the way that he led others and the way that he hated leaving anyone behind. The way he actually cared for his teams. Soundwave marked him and bided his time.

Skyshock would make a mistake some time and Soundwave could dispose of the bloodthirsty Decepticon SIC. His chance came just as the third in command had suspect. Soundwave took a chance and killed Skyshock himself, making it look like a mistake. Then he let Megatron growl and mutter until the leader was open to any suggestion his third in command would make. "Starscream," Soundwave said flatly.

"Who?" Megatron asked, sounding confused.

"Your air commander," Soundwave clarified. "I have been observing him. He is loyal to you and will do his duty well enough."

"Send for him then," Megatron ordered. Soundwave had sent Blackout to bring the confused Seeker.

"You ask to see me?" Starscream asked, a confused question clear in his tone.

"Ahh Starscream. Just the mech I wanted to see," Megatron said, always one for dramatics. Soundwave shifted slightly in the background, making his presence known to the already jumpy young Seeker.

"Do you require something?" Starscream asked formally despite his fear. Yes, Soundwave decided, this mech would do perfectly.

"I have called you here to inform you of your promotion to Second-In-Command of the Decepticons," Megatron said lazily.

"What?" Starscream stammered.

"You have an objection Starscream?" Megatron asked in a chilly tone. As the young Seeker stuttered out what he thought Soundwave reflected the fact that Starscream still had a ways to go. "Starscream take the position," Megatron snarled, looming over the Seeker.

"Yes Lord Megatron," Starscream gulped out. Megatron dropped back into his chair. Soundwave ushered the still trembling and bewildered Seeker out of the Decepticon leader's office reflecting that this particular ordeal had gone fairly well. Much better than the last one.


	6. Passing On

Author's Note: The last of this collection of One Shots. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Passing On<strong>

It had been over a hundred years since the Decepticons and Autobots had finally been able to coexist in peace. Jetfire stood in front of the freight car in solemn silence wondering if he had suddenly lost the ability to feel. He felt numb to the center of his spark, a numbness that not even his sparkmate of close to a hundred years could reach. Shadow and Ratchet were the first to join him and the others trailed in after them. Optimus Prime was getting on in years but he was still fit to last another hundred, the true trademark of a Prime was ancient age. Thundercracker and Nieva came to stand on one side of Jetfire. Shadow's brothers stood behind them and Shadow herself took her place next to Jetfire. Others filed in silently but the numbness lasted on and on.

A voice began to speak from the back, Jasmine Castaneda. Ale's descendent had stayed as a public relation to them as had her mother. "Dearly beloved. We gather here today to mourn the loss of one who was a misunderstood hero, a leader, and most importantly, one of us," she spoke. And the feeling hit. Starscream was gone.

Jetfire bowed his head and let the tears flow.


End file.
